


"Are you okay?" - "I am now."

by larrycaring



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I Love My Babies, I guess..., Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Siblings, Siblings, The Haunting of Hill House, Theo is the sweetest with Luke, basically this whole story is about Theo being the cutest with her little bro, but y'all should definitely watch it, it's good, no spoiler?, set after the episode where Luke gets stuck down the basement, yes :), you can read this fic without having watched the show, you know which one :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: After a while, Theo decided to speak. “We can play together if you’d like.”Luke’s reaction was immediate, his head snapped up and a giant smile broke across his face into two as he widened his eyes at his older sister. “Really!?”Theo could not help smiling in return. It was something only Luke could do. Even when she was the saddest, or mad, her little brother would always force a smile out of her.





	"Are you okay?" - "I am now."

**Author's Note:**

> So I binge watched the show with my mom in like, a few days only. I fell in love with the characters, especially the younger three kids.
> 
> So here's me, attempting to write a short fic where Theo comforts Luke.
> 
> For those who don't, or haven't watched the show yet, you can read this fic without being spoiled, I reckon. And if you wanna read this story but you're scared of being a bit lost because you haven't watched the show, here's a quick summary:
> 
> A family moves into a manor for the summer, because during those weeks, the couple wants to repair and remodel the whole house so that they can sell it later. The manor has ghosts, but it isn’t particularly relevant for the comprehension of this fic.
> 
> Regarding the story I wrote, it takes place after an episode. Basically, one of the kids, Luke, wanted to use a small lift inside the wall to know what was the use of it. His older sister, Theo, didn’t want him to climb into it at first, but eventually accepted.
> 
> Thing is, Luke wanted to go up, but instead he ended up going down, and the lift got stuck a few moment, and he was left alone in the basement… Where he saw something crawling at him, and even attacking him. (A ghost.)
> 
> When he was brought up, he was fucking scared and crying. Theo was crying as well because she got scared too, and she was also very worried. Her parents were a little mad at her that she even allowed this to happen. (They didn’t believe Luke when they said he saw something down there though, because they are convinced there is no basement in the house since it isn’t on the map that they have of the house.)
> 
> So anyway... Basically this is just a fic where Theo is extra soft towards her brother the next day. :):)
> 
> (It isn't said, but I think Theo must be between 11-13 years old, meanwhile the twins are confirmed to be 6 years old.)
> 
> Anyway, enough of me talking.
> 
> Thank you [@text_larry](twitter.com/text_larry) for beta'ing this one! :D
> 
> ENJOY!

“Are you okay?” Theo asked. Her voice had eased from her earlier trembling, but deep down she felt pretty terrible. Her brother had endured the biggest scare and it was all because of her, she was feeling awfully guilty. It didn’t help that his parents had been cross with her earlier that day. And now Luke… Oh, sweet Luke.

“I am now,” he answered her question, voice faint and oh so tiny. Like he was; her tiny little baby brother...

Theo smiled sadly, tightening her embrace around him. She did not like touching people too much, but she was making a few exceptions today. Luke had climbed into her bed a few minutes ago. Usually, she didn’t particularly enjoy sharing her bed with her little siblings, but tonight was an exception. She owed Luke that much, at least.

“I am sorry.” She had lost count of how many times she had whispered these words today. Yet she would repeat them a thousand times if she had to.

“It’s okay.” Of course Luke would say this. He looked up, grinning at her with that innocent smile Theo adored so dearly. Even in the dimmed room, with only the lamp on the bedside table igniting some light, his eyes were glowing with mischief. There was no more fear in them, no more tears. Theo loved her brother’s eyes, especially when they were not hidden by his round glasses. He had taken them off having known his sister was okay with him sleeping in the same bed as her tonight.

“Goodnight, Luke,” she whispered when her brother snuggled against his pillow. His eyes briefly opened, returning the words ever so softly.

***********

“Steven, wanna play with me in the tree house today?” Luke asked over breakfast, mouth still full of cereal. If their mother was there, she’d probably reprimand him. Instead, their sister Shirley did.

The eldest of the siblings rose from the table, putting his own bowl into the sink. “Can’t, I need to finish my game.” And without waiting for Luke’s reply, he walked out of the kitchen. Theo didn’t miss the way Luke looked down, visibly trying to contain his disappointment as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He didn’t say anything and finished eating his breakfast in silence.

After a while, Theo decided to speak. “We can play together if you’d like.”

Luke’s reaction was immediate, his head snapped up and a giant smile broke across his face into two as he widened his eyes at his older sister. “Really!?”

Theo could not help smiling in return. It was something only Luke could do. Even when she was the saddest, or mad, her little brother would always force a smile out of her. “Yes. You can even watch me practise the dance moves I’ve been working on.” It wasn’t something Theo easily allowed, and Luke knew it. His smile grew wider, if it was even possible.

“In your dance room?” he asked eagerly, not losing his smile full of excitement.

“What dance room?” Shirley mocked, throwing a look at her sister.

Theo would normally glared at her, but instead she focused her attention on Luke only. “Yes, in my dance room.”

“Yay, thank you Theo!”

***********

Over lunch, Theo sat next to Luke and passed him the salt or the water whenever he had asked. She usually hated when she had to hand over things, wanting to eat her lunch or dinner in peace. Her family knew that. So when she handed the salad to Luke at his demand, she caught her mother’s gaze and smile.

Theo didn’t pay it any mind.

***********

“You’ve been very nice to your brother today, young lady.”

Theo looked up from her book, her mother stood in the doorway of her bedroom. The woman was smiling knowingly, and the features of her face were soft. She clearly knew what Theo’s real intention was. Also, Theo noted, she did not seem as mad as yesterday.

She took the steps necessary and sat on the bed beside her. Theo closed her book, and when her mother didn’t say anything else, she just shrugged in response. “You are a very good sister,” her mother said, voice kind and gentle.

“Except when I get him stuck down the basement,” Theo mumbled, averting her gaze. After a few seconds, she dared to look back at her mother. Her face was still soft, inviting. Theo whispered, “It was an accident.”

“Shh, I know,” her mother replied gently, resting a hand on hers. “It’s okay, you’re both okay.”

And thank God they were. Theo would never have forgiven herself if anything had happened to Luke. If anything happened to her siblings, really. Sure, sometimes Shirley got on her nerves, Steven could be utterly annoying and the twins were the most infurious kids, when they both started a fight with you, but Theo loved them dearly. They were her family, and they would always have her back, she knew it.

“I am sorry,” she spoke lowly, because she still felt like she needed to say it again. She had said it at least twice to Luke today.

Her mother shook her head. She opened her arms and Theo hesitated a second before rushing into them, her head resting against her mother’s shoulder. “Luke told me you taught him some dance moves?” Theo rolled her eyes and pulled back, smiling at her mother’s amused expression. “I can’t wait to see them.”

“That will never happen,” Theo declared, though she already knew Luke could, at any moment now, throw a spontaneous spectacle and show his moves. If he was persuasive enough, he’d probably get Theo to do it too. And she’d most likely oblige, just for him.

As if on cue, upon hearing his name mentally, a little head peeked around the door. Big eyes were looking at the two girls, chewing on his mouth. “Mommy, can I hear a story before bed?”

“I’ll do it,” Theo offered before their mother could speak. She seemed pleasantly surprised, eyebrow raised while the corner of her mouth had lifted upward. Theo knew her mother had been having some headaches lately. She supposed that going to bed earlier would at least help, or at least she hoped so. She didn’t like seeing her mother in pain.

Luke didn’t seem to mind that the stories would come from his sister tonight, and he promptly burst into cheers, declaring that he and Nell would be waiting for her. Theo put her book away and got out of bed. Her mother stood up as well, pushing a strand of hair out of Theo’s eyes, behind her ear. “Don’t be too long, and if they reclaim one more story…”

Theo rolled her eyes once again, but gave her mom a smile. “I know, I know, I won’t oblige to them.”

The woman smiled, brushing Theo’s chin with two fingers before tilting her head. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

When Theo walked in the twins’ room, they were closely tucked into Luke’s bed, excitement written all over their faces. She joined them eagerly, and at the top of her head began talking, making her story up as she went.

They seemed to appreciate the story of Prince Luke, climbing a high tower to save Princess Nell. And as Theo tip-toed back to her room, she felt a little better than yesterday. The cries of Luke had faded away a little, replaced by his laughters from earlier instead.

Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^**
> 
>  
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
